Two types of trash compressors or compactors have been available. One type is a stationary compactor which is permanently located in an area of use and into which trash is deposited for compressing or compacting. The compacted trash is then removed from the compactor for disposal. Another common type consists of the various compactor mechanisms which have been utilized in connection with so-called garbage trucks which pick up trash and compress the trash within the garbage truck body in order to reduce the volume of the trash and permit greater loads.
However, for certain uses, it is desirable to combine the advantages of a stationary trash receiving compactor with the advantage of mobility of the garbage truck for ease of disposal of the trash. For example, it would be desirable to have available at a campground or at an amusement park or fair, etc., a large receptical for receiving and compacting trash and which receptical may be conveniently kept on site for as long as desired and then easily moved, with its contents to a dumping or disposal area for removal of the compacted trash. Thus, the invention herein relates to a trailer compactor which includes a large body for receiving trash easily, a means for compacting the trash for increasing stored capacity and a means for attaching the trailer to a vehicle for movement to a disposal area for easy dumping of the compacted trash. This eliminates the need for manually unloading a stationary compactor and carrying the compacted trash away in another vehicle, with the required labor for transferring from one to the other, as well as eliminating the very substantial expense of a garbage truck which obviously cannot be left on site for any length of time but rather must be continuously used.